Keeping Up With The Di Angelos
by Icaneatpopcorn
Summary: Basically as the title says. Percy and the gang interrupt a host from Keeping Up With The Kardashians and decide to make their own reality show. Read  or watch  to find out about their secrets, weaknesses, and horrible acting.
1. Behind the Scenes: Prologue

"_Next on Keeping Up With The Kardashians: Kim accompanies Kourtney for her -_ "

The host was cut-off when the room became dark. He could hear footsteps and metal slashing in the air. The host immediately ran for the exit, but seeing that it was dark, he tripped. Frightened, he managed to stand up.

"W-who are y-y-you?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Shouldn't it be _what _are _we_?" a voice asked. A tiny flame flickered and revealed a boy with elfish features. The flame was dancing on the palm of his hand.

The host whimpered. He tried to run elsewhere, but a sharp object pierced its way on his shirt, making him hung against the wall. "Not so fast," another said. It was a girl's voice. Her footsteps were getting closer. The host could hear her come near him until her warm breath was brushing against his cheek. Slowly, she asked, "Who designed the studio?"

"Oh, thanks, Annabeth!" someone exasperated. The lights went on, and the host actually felt stupid for being afraid of eight teens. They were all wearing orange shirts and holding peculiar weapons. Before he could say anything, a boy with olive-tanned skin and dark eyes came forward.

"Party's over," he declared.

The ground opened and swallowed the host. Thus, it was the end of the host.

* * *

><p>"Nico," Bianca said irritatedly. "You didn't have to send him to the pits of Tartarus."<p>

"Then who will!" he complained. Bianca just sighed and shook her head. Nico walked over to the studio mic and started playing with the buttons.

Percy sat on the seat the host sat in a while ago and yawned. "Guys," he lamely said. "I know that you don't like the reality show, but why do we have to do this?"

"Do what?" Thalia asked fiercely, shutting Aegis, her shield, off.

"You mean take-over the studio and run our own reality show? That's because we want to be filthy rich," Leo said.

"And to convince Dad to send me to a different boarding school. How I hate Wilderness School," Piper muttered.

Annabeth's gray eyes twinkled. "I should hire the one who designed this studio. We could bring him or her to Olympus, use the Mist to make the architect think that he or she is in an amusement park, and _then _have the architect renovate Olympus! Genius!"

"That's exactly how Annabeth messed up our invasion. Always get sidetracked!" Percy said.

"_Invasion_?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Is that the only word in your vocabulary, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy stood up, but he was unable to continue when a booming sound filled the whole room. The gang looked over to where it came from, and their mouths were literally hanging open as they witnessed a dull white room transform into a luxurious living room. Ultramodern sofas unfolding, heavy tables dropping to the ground, and even a housekeeper appearing out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" asked the housekeeper. She looked the same age as Percy's step-grandmother.

"It's always the same question," Leo sighed.

"Who are we?" Piper offered.

"What do you want?" Jason continued.

"What do we eat?" Bianca said.

"Bianca," Nico interrupted. "Let's not play with our food."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We are _not _doing Twilight! _Not_!" Percy hollered over the megaphone he found. Everybody looked at him and shrugged. The housekeeper just walked away, grabbed her bag, and left for the exit.

"Weird," Annabeth spoke up.

Nico folded his arms. "Let's get this over with."

The gang walked over to the control buttons, some entered the stage, while some stayed backstage. Nico flipped the 'ON' button and grabbed the nearest microphone that had the misfortune to be used by the son of death. He placed his mouth a few inches away from the mic and said,

"_You are now watching the hit reality series: Keeping Up With The Di Angelos!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! =) Oh, and please don't get offended about the 'I know you don't like the reality show' bit if you all watch KUWTK. It's just a parody.<strong>

**Review please! =))**


	2. Episode 1: Trouble is a Bubble

_Backstage..._

"Di Angelos? Why is it about you guys!" exclaimed Percy, looking at Bianca and Nico.

"We got the mic first," Bianca shrugged.

"Plus," Nico added. "Boring things happen in your life. What's there to tell?"

That made Percy shut up. His story was done. He fulfilled the prophecy, fought for Olympus, and even had Annabeth for his girlfriend. Nico's story wasn't even starting yet. Sure, Bianca was here. But this is just her spirit. Hades allowed her to leave the Underworld and come back at 5 pm. Nothing more, nothing less.

Thalia grunted. "Stop narrating. Save that for the last season."

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Up With The Di Angelos<strong>

Nico Di Angelo shadow-travelled back inside his mansion. He came from McDonald's with his skeleton buddies. They really had a fun time, and the son of Hades' mood was immediately disturbed when he saw Percy and Annabeth all cuddled up.

"PG, please! There is a twelve year-old in the room!" yelled Nico.

"Nico," crooned Annabeth. "You have a visitor."

He heard footsteps from the second floor. He looked up and saw an incredibly beautiful girl with glittering strawberry blonde hair and rosy cheeks. The girl had round blue eyes that reminded him of the sky, and he couldn't help but stare at it. She - the girl - went down the stairs and stood before Nico.

"I...I'm Nico...Nico Di Angelo," he raised his hand to shake hers. The girl giggled, and her voice was like a thousand bells chiming.

"The name's Dreasalie Limestone Shimmerdust Jellybean Lovely," she took his hands and shook it. "But you can call me Beautiful."

Just by the sound of her name, Nico Di Angelo was sure he wanted to die.

•••

"Stop staring, Piper," Bianca hissed at her friend who was intently observing the good-looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was standing next to a Mr. Slushy Dawg stand. The boy caught Bianca's eyes and smiled. Bianca blushed.

"I must say he's cute," Thalia said in a very boring way. "But I wouldn't break my vow for _any _boy in this world."

"Not even for Apollo?" Piper teased.

"Nope."

"Not even for Nico?"

"Whoa, where did _that _come from?" Thalia asked, giving sarcastic looks at her friends. "He's twelve. I'm fifteen. Besides, I don't like him. _And_ I swore to be part of Lady Artemis' Hunters forever."

"Not on the River Styx, I hope," Bianca murmured so low that Thalia could not hear.

"Oh. my. gods," Piper started squealing. "He's coming over here. He's coming over here."

"Who?"

Piper pointed at the boy she was just observing. "_Him._"

Indeed he was. The hotdog on top of his Mr. Slushy Dawg hat bounced up and down as he walked towards the trio.

He smiled - lo and behold! He handed Bianca a corn dog. She looked at it, then at the boy, and back to the corn dog. "What?" she asked.

"I saw you looking at this," the boy smiled. "I thought you wanted one, but you were too shy. So I decided to come over. That would be 10 dollars, ma'am."

"Right. Ten," Bianca repeated, getting her wallet and fumbling through the coins. She handed him the ten.

"Thanks. I'm Jeremy, by the way," he said.

Before Bianca could introduce herself, a pretty red-haired girl approached Jeremy and smiled. "Hey, Jeremy. The movie's about to start. And, er, _Suzie,_" she gritted her teeth. "Has our food."

"Oh, really? Let me just tell my manager my shift's done. Just wait for me, Candace," Jeremy said. He walked back to the store and entered the employees' room. Candace looked at Bianca, smiled, and walked to the front of the Mr. Slushy Dawg stand.

"I could've _sworn _I saw them somewhere," Piper finally spoke up.

•••

"Get away from me," Nico glared. He was now 100% sure he hated this girl. Why shouldn't he? Dreasalie was all beautiful and sweet, and smart, and talented, and so..._perfect_. It disgusted him.

"Nico...," She was now on the verge of tears. "I thought you liked me."

He sighed. "I _do_ like you. But as a friend. Nothing else."

"Why?"

Great. Just how was he supposed to explain to her what a Mary-Sue is? She would get hurt, of course. But since she's all perfect, maybe she would find it in her soft heart to immediately forgive him.

"I love you, Nico," Dreasalie said with pride. She looked at him straight in the eye. "I loved you ever since you spared me bread even if you had to get beat up by your mother. I loved you even if you ignored me and just looked at that yellow dandelion - "

"Stop plagiarizing! Well, if you do, then say it as normally as Peeta," he grumbled.

Dreasalie smiled gently, ignoring Nico's statement. "I am yours and you are mine forever."

"_Murder _me! Oh, Percy, _please!_"

"I can't, Nico. That would make Dreasalie _very _sad," Percy said. He exchanged looks with Annabeth who was now covering her head with a pillow. She was shaking with laughter.

"Oh, no. Please don't. If you die, I'll die with you!" cried Dreasalie.

"No, you won't," Nico said firmly. He gave Percy a sharp look. "Wait till my father hears about this!"

"Send us some postcards, won't you, Nico?" Annabeth asked. She and Percy erupted into laughter.

"WE DON'T GIVE POSTCARDS IN THE UNDERWORLD!"

Nico looked up in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long update. I know the ending wasn't "all that," but I really worked hard. :')**

**Feel free to review! And thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
